User talk:Codyn329
Yeah, I would use the source lang extension instead of pre. That's what I've done on the Google Developers Wiki, and I think I like it more. Drewlzoo That's fine. :P I didn't know that about the images, but I did guess it had something to do with the format. Thanks for the link! Drewlzoo Yeah, the number thing is awesome. You'll be amazed by how useful it is. :D Great reference, too, BTW. Drewlzoo Wow, that's a really long reference! It looks great, though. Sorry I wasn't able to help. D: I've been away a lot, and spending more time on the Google Wiki. I'll try to help sometime this week, though! :D Drewlzoo Sorry for such a late reply. :P I honestly don't know if that would work. You should try it, though. It'd be cool if it did. Great reference, too! You're really good at making them. :) Anything you need me to help with right now? Drewlzoo Okay, sounds good! Drewlzoo Re: Webplatform Actually, since their reference isn't complete, I would think that's something we should try to do all the more. It could actually be something we have that our competitors don't. :P. Drewlzoo Re: W3Schools I'm just going to make a new header for every messages. :P I would still use W3Schools. They have accurate tutorials, and even if their name is misleading, you can still learn a lot there. Drewlzoo Re: Ideas That is a great idea! I'm not sure what you mean about the extension namespace, though... It normally is faster to have multiple people working on a project, unless the project is REALLY small. Still, it can be fun to work together. :) I hope the script template will work. HTML, CSS, and JavaScript are really the only languages we'd be able to use. PHP is a server side scripting language, so we won't be able to use it on the front end, unfortunately. Still, those three languages would be great to have! Applications are a little bit different than extensions. Applications are built on top of an operating system, and run independently on that operating system. Extensions are built on top of those applications, and do absolutely nothing without the application. In the case of MediaWiki, you could consider MediaWiki the application. Extensions are pretty specific with MediaWiki. They don't really include the scripts you would put in Common.js, they're all back-end. The stuff you put in Common.js, I believe are just called scripts. If you want, there is one other thing - gadgets. Gadgets are basically just scripts that can be enabled through your preferences. I would suggest we write something in the form of a script, because that can easily be converted into a gadget. If we wanted, the script could possibly be put at dev.wikia.com, too, if it's good enough. I'd love to help with this stuff, it sounds like fun! :) I'll try to come up with some ideas, too, and we can talk about them on chat sometime. :) Drewlzoo Yeah, gadgets are awesome. :) I've written a couple myself. I'd love to work together on one. I do normally check earlier. Typically in between 6:30 and 7:30 AM EST. I can try to get on at another time, but it's harder. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do this school year. :P Last year, I always spent 6:00 - 7:30 on the LMBW, but I think it created a lot of trouble with not completing school. So this year, I'm not going to do that. That would mean that I'm almost 100% inactive from the wiki. But, I'm going to be getting a chromebook before school starts, so that may save me from going inactive. :P About the multiple skins with gadgets - Yes. Do it! I've done that before, and it works soooo well. :P I'm actually planning on doing that with the full lia skin on LMBW, if I ever have the time. :P Gadgets are definitely one of my favorite extensions ever. Drewlzoo Re: Mainpage I would suggest, at this point, do not revamp the main page. That takes a ton of time and creative effort, and I think that could be better spent on other parts of the wiki right now. I only say this because the current main page you have is plenty nice enough. It could use some small improvements, but I don't think a revamp right now would be the best use of time. Of course, that's just my suggestion, I won't be offended at all if you decided to do a revamp. :) Drewlzoo Re: 3rd Question I don't believe there's any difference. I normally use double quotes, but that's just a habit. It really doesn't matter at all. :P Drewlzoo Re: Help with jQuery Wow, it's been a long time since I've used jQuery! :P As far as I can tell, there's only one thing wrong. It looks like you have too many closing brackets. I may be wrong, but I'm just guessing. :P $(document).ready(function(){ $("section.WikiaActivityModule.module").before(".infobox"); }); Although too many closing brackets should not cause a script to crash, so that may not be the problem. But I really don't see anything else wrong. I believe (again, I may be wrong), that the .prepend() function inserts the content into the element, while the .before() function inserts it directly before the element. I'd also suggest trying this out on MediaWiki:Wikia.css first, instead of just on the new templates. If it works on the MediaWiki page, then try the template. :) If it still doesn't work, I could get someone better at JavaScript to look at it for you. :) Drewlzoo I checked, and I was right about the .before() and .prepend() functions. Drewlzoo BTW, my avvie was just a dare from the LMBW. >:( Drewlzoo Yeah, I was going to suggest asking Seaside. You could ask Sherm, too. If it still doesn't work, I know other people who would most likely know. Something else you could try, to see if you're even on the right track, is to just put the entire infobox HTML into the jQuery. If it still doesn't work, then you know you're way off. :P Drewlzoo Nope, I can't really think of anything to add. It looks pretty complete. :) The Google Wiki was on the spotlight once, for a long time. Actually, it was there a couple times. :P The first time, I requested it, and was successful. After that, they apparently just felt like keeping it there. I saw it several more times over the next month, and they even changed the image once. Even with all that, and the popularity of the subject, we got zero new editors. There were a couple people who made one or two edits, but we barely had anything more at all. After that, I really don't know that the spotlight is even worth the effort. :P It was still good, though, because it motivated me to get to 200 pages, and make sure the articles were of decent quality. Drewlzoo Yeah, I'd definitely love to create a friendship between the Google Developers Wiki and this wiki. The Google Wiki would probably be good, too. You're absolutely correct. The more activity there is, the more people will be motivated to join. Even more than that, the more they'll be motivated to stay. When I go see an inactive wiki that I was hoping to be active, I may still join. But it's not as easy to return when you're the only one there. Arguments are extremely difficult to keep under control. Sometimes, it may even just be best to let the argument die, if you think it will happen quickly. However, that's not always the cause. In the past, I've done things such as deleting a blog, or locking the comments of the page where it's at. Normally, it'll just stop right there. Unless someone's really upset about it. In that case, they'll normally be so upset that they'll start breaking the rules, in which case you can block them. It's kinda' tough to explain, so hopefully that makes sense. :P Drewlzoo Awesome! Do you have anywhere I can see the script in action? :P The templates look totally awesome. :P Great job! Anything specific you need me to help with right now? :) Drewlzoo Wow, that is just awesome! :P Maybe you should make it glow a little bit so that it's easier to notice? The code is on the GDW. :P Check the bottom of Wikia.css. Hmm... That's a brilliant idea. I'm really not very good with JavaScript, though. It looks like it should work. But the only option may just be to turn it on for the entire site, or off for the entire site, rather than just for that person's specific page. That could cause trouble if people end up not getting notified... Still, definitely try it! It's a great idea, and if you could get it to work, it'd be awesome. :P BTW, I like your changes to the main page. :) Drewlzoo Wow! That's probably one of the best main pages I've ever seen. :P Great job! Although one thing that will annoy me forever if I don't ask. :P Could you put some more padding on the lower elements. Like the HTML, JS, PHP, CSS, and MediaWiki? Drewlzoo Hi Nice work here. MsD (Talk) 15:19, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Getting Started Any chance you'd be available on chat any time soon so I can discuss how I can get started on working here? I'd probably be able to help in areas such as PHP, Java, VisualBasic, Shell, etc. --Silence, Doctor (talk) 01:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm not the best programmer, so I can't find out how the /me commands are grey. I've searched the script all over... w:c:nigmatechlabs:MediaWiki:MagicalChatHacksOfMagicalness.js LCF 00:58, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cody, JSYK, I wrote up a cheesy little description for the main page on Collegiate Code Wiki. I may begin working on the tutorials soon. Drewlzoo Hey! It's me Superluigi6 Hey, it's me! Superluigi6 from the Steven Universe Wiki. You offered to help me with having a YouTube playlist (specifically this one )playing in the background of the chat, but then you left. You said I could copy and paste in code into the Chat's coding. You can contact me through my talk page through the SU Wiki . Please help me if you can. Thanks!